The invention relates to a regenerative melting furnace with burners installed in the port neck, into which fuel is fed through fuel inlet nozzles, and to a method of operating such a glass melting furnace.
In regenerative furnaces, which have long been known, the mixture of fuel and the very highly preheated air is achieved by relatively high differential velocities of the two media, which give high impulse mixing.
A disadvantage of these furnaces, however, is the very high flame core temperatures which result from the homogenous mixing of fuel and hot, preheated air. This results in high nitrogen oxide content of the flue gases of these regenerative furnaces. Regenerative furnaces, therefore, increasingly fail to rate approval.